Mechanical systems may comprise at least one part that is rotatable relative to an adjacent (stationary or rotatable) part of the mechanical system. The transfer of electrical signals between two such parts may present several challenges due to the movement of the two parts.
For example, a vessel may comprise an azimuth thruster for propelling the vessel in water. The azimuth thruster usually includes a propeller that may be rotated about a vertical axis to select the direction of thrust. Transferring an electrical signal between a stationary part of the azimuth thruster and a rotatable part of the azimuth thruster may present several challenges. By way of an example, it may be challenging to transfer an electrical signal via a wired connection between the stationary and rotatable parts because relative movement between the stationary and rotatable parts may cause wear on the wired connection.